My Side of the Window
by lavender-rivers
Summary: Inuyasha is a deformed young man who has never been outside his house. He lives a comfortable, but sheltered life under his protective parents watch. When Kagome, a free spirited artist moves in next door Inuyasha is instantly entranced. As Inuyasha watches Kagome his fantasies about meeting her increase, as well as his desire to finally leave the only world he's ever known.
1. Chapter 1

My Side of the Window

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

A/N: Hey, so this is my first story on here, and I don't really know what I'm doing. I think it's not too bad so far, but I think my opinion might be a little objective. So please give me what ever feed back you can, I would love to know any opinions you have, weather there're positive or negative. Tell me any improvements I could make, or mistakes I made. Thank you

It was cloudy. The sky was entirely obscured by gray masses of clouds. That was not at all surprising, weather was rarely nice this time of year, and if it wasn't raining it was about to start. No, it certainly wasn't the weather that had me looking out the window that day. What was much more interesting were the new neighbors.

The Nakamura's had been living in the house outside my bedroom window for twelve years, since I was six. They had two sons, one was a year younger than me, and the other was two years older. They both loved soccer. And we never played together. In fact they didn't even know I existed. Once I asked my mother if I could play with them. Mom and dad fought for weeks about it. In the end they decided it was a bad idea. They were probably right. But now the Nakamura's had moved out. And now we had interesting new neighbors.

There was what looked like a mother, and what looked like a son, and what looked like a grandfather. I tried not to assume things about people immediately, because when you only know people through a window you didn't you didn't know them very well at all. However, the first three people, who looked very much like a family, were not the ones that interested me. What interested me was a girl. She looked very much like an older sister, as she helped carry boxes in form the large moving van. I suppose she was pretty, but I had seen pretty girls before. The television was full of them. But there was something special about her. When she smiled her eyes crinkled up in just the right way, and she danced like she didn't care if the whole world watched her as she joyful transported their belongings.

In hindsight I realize that it was painfully obvious how little I got out judging by my initial reaction to her, but come on. All that I had really learned about women I had learned from my mother or the television. They had completely conflicting messages, and neither were very useful when put into practice. My moms great, I love her a ton, but if she was anymore protective I would be living in a bubble. And that's not an exaggeration; you don't know how much I wish it was. I wasn't angry that I had never really been outside. I knew that I was different. I knew people would be terrified of me. But on those kinda days all I could think of leaving the one place I had ever know, my own haven, and on I those kinda days my shelter felt a lot more like a prison.

Nothing had ever made me want to get outside more then that interesting girl. Honestly, the only thing I wanted more than to leave the house was to be normal. I guess I could live with the claws and the fangs; it was really the ears that did me in. Feh.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sis, wake up! Were here!" I heard Souta's high pitched voice call out sweetly. That wouldn't last long, he was already eleven, in a few years he would be on his way to adulthood. I didn't think that I liked it very much.

I wasn't usually the nostalgic sort, I didn't even feel a tinge of regret when we left our old house of two years in Minnesota, travelling halfway around the country to our new house. Our destination, Boring Oregon, might not have sounded like the most appealing place to live, but I was determined to make it an adventure. My mom was determined to only reside in places the piqued her interest, I found her destination to be a little ironic, but I was good at entertaining myself.

The house was nice, if not a little, well boring; with its yellow paint and white trim it defiantly had its own sort of charm. If you were into that white picket fence thing. It made no difference to me, I would fix up my room how I like and be satisfied. I had a feeling that's how this town would be, a whole lot of settling. The only thing that didn't make this place the picturesque small town was the weather. Cloudy, looking like it was about to rain. Good, I was sick of the drastic continental climates of Minnesota. And I liked rain. That was one of the warnings my mother had told me about, the rain, and that suited me just fine.

I suppose I should have been sad about leaving my friends and boyfriend, but I had done it all before, and I was getting tired of them anyway. Hojo was a sweetheart but couldn't be even the littlest bit exciting or spontaneous. The predictable monotony of my life had been making me restless. I've always had an insatiable wanderlust, maybe because Id always been traveling. My mom was an author, and couldn't find her inspiration through sitting still. Maybe it was genetic, but were all nomads.

As I pulled boxes out of the car into the house I felt the light patter of rain on my shoulders. I ignored it as I carted more and more of our possessions through our door. Almost immediately after the last box had been brought in the real rain started, a torrential downpour that plastered my light blue dress to my slight frame. I grabbed Souta's hand as we ran through our new lawn, jumping in the occasional puddle as we laughed in delight.

As we walked back into our new home I heard my moms voice ring out from the top of the stairs. "Kagome, sweetie, your room is up here!" she was clearly enthusiastic. That was good. Lately she had been in a bit of a rut. As I ascended the stairs a musty smell hit me. How long had this house been empty? We had gotten the house at probably half its market value, but houses were never very expensive in these sorts of places.

My room was off white, square, and empty. Well, at least it would make a nice canvas. I laid back on the floor. This was my favorite part of a new place. The slate was wiped clean. I could become anyone I wanted and no one would know the difference. The plain white walls and empty room proved that there were no limits to what a person could become. There was no telling what these walls had seen, and it didn't matter. They also were given a new beginning.

Tomorrow I would probably start painting, and the day after that I would go to school, and everything would change, but in the same way that it always changed. I stood up and went to my window. Would this small town prove to be any different than the others?

I hadn't initially noticed the house next door, but as I look out my window something about it struck me as odd. All the curtains were drawn, except for the one right across from my bedroom. The lights were all off, but there were two cars in the drive way. All the houses in the neighborhood were in pristine condition, besides the dilapidated Victorian style home across from ours. My mother had said something about it being occupied, but it didn't appear that way to me. But I was well aware that my mind worked overtime trying to find something out of place everywhere I looked. However my intuition was rarely wrong, so I decided to keep my eye on my new neighbors.

I took a deep breath. I could smell my mom making dinner down stairs and I was starving. I decided I was going to eat and then go straight to bed. I needed to get a goods nights rest, there was a lot that I wanted to do tomorrow. As I was getting up from my window something caught my eye. Golden eyes famed by iridescent white hair. For a moment the intense bored into mine, and then abruptly vanished. My eyes widened. The house obviously wasn't as empty as it looked.

OoOoOoOoO

So there ya have it! Please review, it would mean bundles to me!


	2. Chapter 2: My Life as a Teenage Freak

Chapter 2: My Life as a Teenage Freak

Inuyaha's POV:

Sparkling brown eyes clashed with my abnormal gold. My eyes widened and my heart pounded in my chest. Shit, she saw me. Oh god, she saw me… Shit! What if she noticed my ears? What if we had to move? Should I tell my parents? I had to. I slowly slid down the wall I had rushed to hide behind. She had been terrified of me. I had seen her already large, expressive eyes widen dramatically. Her mouth had dropped open and her eyebrows had shot up to her forehead. I was so screwed.

I slowly descended the stairs to speak with my mother. My dad would be infuriated if I told him, it would be better that he heard it from mother first. Oh god, I didn't even want to think about what my brother would say. He had moved out the day he turned eighteen, trying to get as far away from the freak as possible. However he was still just as worried that he would somehow be linked to me and dubbed a monster by association. I wasn't bitter about it. I had long ago acknowledged that I was different, and people didn't like things that were different, regardless of whether or not they were related to you. But it still kinda sucked to know that even someone who shared my same blood and lived with me in the same house couldn't find it within himself to even tolerate me, maybe come home for charismas or something. If Sesshomaru couldn't stand me there was very little chance anyone else could. So I didn't question my mom when she said don't go near the windows. That didn't mean that I lost hope, just that I was a realist, and could understand that it was in my best interest to stay inside.

But dear god, why on earth had I stood so close to the window it the first place. I had learned better by now! It didn't exactly help my case that I had been staring right into her window like the worlds biggest creep. And now it was time to face the music. My mother's bedroom door was right in front of me, all I had to do was knock on the door, go inside, and tell her exactly what had happened. No big deal. I slowly reached towards the door, but seconds before my fist hit the smooth wood the door swung open and slammed into my face. Just perfect.

"Oww! Damn it!" I rubbed my abused forehead forlornly.

"Yasha! Sweetie, are you okay?" my mom's ringing voice was filled with concern, piercing my ears in a very unpleasant manner.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Sort of. I have something I need to tell you," I grumbled out quickly.

"Oh? What is it dear?" My mother asked curiously, cocking her head to one side and giving me her full attention. I didn't usually start conversations this way, and she could tell I was acting odd.

"Well, it's about the new neighbors…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to get the words out.

"Oh yes, the Higurashi's. They look like such a nice family… although you must wonder about a woman whose husband is so much older then herself." My mother added as an after thought. It seemed she hadn't yet picked up my habit of never jumping to conclusions.

"Um sure, yeah. So, actually, um, the thing is… I think maybe, the daughter might have possibly caught a glance of me through her window. Maybe." The words hastily left my mouth in an almost unintelligible way. Wow, I sounded awfully convincing, didn't I?

"Oh goodness. Dear heavens! Your father will most certainly not be pleased. Are you sure?" she asked, reading right through my sorry attempts to lessen the blow. She sounded very upset. My apprehension rose dramatically. I would probably be carted away to some creepy science lab where I would be poked and prodded for the rest of my miserable existence.

"Yeah mom, I'm pretty sure." I answered dully.

"Okay dear, don't worry about it. I will talk to your father, everything will be fine." She soothed. "And don't go anywhere near the windows!" she added sounding more agitated.

"Yeah, sure mom." Suddenly a half-baked idea created from unrealistic hope and wishful thinking sprung into my head. "Mom… What if she did see something? I mean if she saw something incriminating then there would be nothing to hide. We… we could tell her. If she freaks out we would have to move either way, but maybe she would be different. She might even be able to tolerate the way I look, like Totosai, or Keade. If she's already seen something there isn't any harm in trying right?" My hopeful desperation was evident in my voice, even to me, and it was clear that my mom took note.

"Oh sweetie, you know how badly I want you to have friends your age, but it just isn't safe. I don't want you to be teased, or hurt." Her eyes were watering up, and I could feel a full blown meltdown coming on. I couldn't count the number of times I had seen my mother cry for me, and I knew she did it even more when she thought I couldn't hear. It made me feel like just a little more of a disappointment, that my own mother was ashamed of me. I was clearly a blight on my family, making life hard and normal life impossible. I knew my mother had once dreamed of having a large family, but once I was born she refused to have another child, and although she said it was because she wanted to devote all her time to me, I knew it was because she was scared any other children she had would turn out horribly disfigured. My mother was the kindest, most gentle human on earth; I knew this despite not having a large basis for comparison. She had been voted best smile in high school, and had been tremendously popular. But she didn't smile much anymore. My father accurately blamed me. And he hated me a little bit because of it. Because I was the reason my mom didn't smile like she used to. The reason she had dark circles under her eyes, and the reason she had stopped dancing. I was the reason he had lost the love of his life to an empty shell of the woman I knew she used to be.

Neither of my parents had had any real friends besides the three people outside my family that knew I existed. That would be the family doctor Keade, my tutor Totosai, and my uncle Myoga. I absolutely reveled in their visits. Suddenly I felt horribly guilty. I couldn't believe I was so selfish. My idiotic actions put my whole family in danger. I had to forget the beautiful girl next door, permanently.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome's POV:

I was a bit tired the morning I woke up for my first day of school. The face in the window was ingrained in my head, especially those startling golden eyes, which were filled with both intense curiosity and fear, the sort a predator sees in the eyes of a cornered rabbit. His skin was so pale it practically blended in with his sparkling white hair. Now it may seem a bit hypocritical for someone as pale as me to comment on any one else's lack of a tan, but boy this kid looked like he had never seen the light of day. It had been bugging me. Who was he, and why were his unconventional looks so magnetically beautiful to me. I had narrowed down the results to two possibilities: he was a fan of teen vampire novels that wore too much makeup and did lots of cosplay, or he was albino. I was leaning towards the latter, possibly because that option was preferable when concerning my new crush, but I was still unsure. On thing I was sure of was that I had to meet this kid, if only to ensure that I finally got a good nights sleep.

Later:

The dismal schoolyard and equally desolate students could not suppress the excitement that bubbled within my chest that day. My first day at a new school. I had decided to wear a floral dress that stopped just above my knees and had the most perfect sleeves. It was always important to make a good first impression. I heard some whispers and some pointing, but that was not unusual. The new kid at school is always treated like an exotic animal. Keep your distance at first, and then approach cautiously if deemed safe. I knew the drill. Everything went by smoothly, up until English. The teacher, a dull old woman was giving the usual spiel about welcoming the new kid and what not. I am not ashamed to admit I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. I was to busy seizing up the students. So it surprised me when the teacher addressed me.

"Ehem, Kagome, would you please take a seat next to Kouga?" she repeated sternly.

I looked to the student she was pointing at. He was a cute boy, but something about him was a little off. His wolfish grin combined with the sharp glint in his eyes made him look like he wanted to swallow me whole. But out of all the students in the class room he looked like the type that knew how to have fun. I carefully walked over to my new seat and smiled at the boy next to me.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

OoOoOoOoO

Kouga's POV:

The day I first laid eyes on her was the day my life started. Okay, maybe that's a little bit of an exaggeration, but man was she beautiful. There was a skip in her step and a sparkle in her eyes that just made her seem a little lighter than everyone else. I'm not sure if it was clear to anyone else, some people might have looked at her and just seen another pretty face, but I had a good eye for these sorts of things.

The old hag was going on and on, but the new girl didn't seem interested, or nervous for that matter. She just stared at the students with a bright curiosity, like she was looking for something in particular. She was wearing a dress that on any other girl would have looked formal or princess-y, but on her just looked sweet. The old hag said something, but I was too entranced to be bothered with it.

Suddenly my dream girl started walking over to me. She gracefully slid into her seat and set her bag down. She gave me an appraising look, and then smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: So I have to admit I have something of a soft spot for Kouga. Don't worry this is defiantly Inu/Kag, but there might be a slight love triangle :)

Oh and by the way, Inuyasha is not a demon, he was born with some physical abnormalities, and may end up having some heightened senses or, ya know, super strength…

They will meet next chapter, but don't get your hopes up for something grandiose. But yeah, next chapter is where all the action starts. It will probably end up being called Kagome: the super subtle super sleuth. Hehe:)

And just a reminder to please review if you like it, because it will probably make my heart swell with joy. Or if you have a question or find a mistake too:)


End file.
